


Pequeño Guisante

by GemaTalerico



Series: Baby History! [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baby History, ChristMas Couple - Freeform, Drabble Sequence, Funny parents, M/M, Multi, Threatened Miscarriage
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemaTalerico/pseuds/GemaTalerico
Summary: Viktor se da cuenta de que su niñita está creciendo.Mientras tanto, Yuuri guarda un pequeño secreto (realmente pequeño; del tamaño de un guisante) con tal de volverse hexacampeón.





	Pequeño Guisante

**Author's Note:**

> Esto estaba listo desde hace meses.
> 
> Wow, no puedo creer que hace un año YOI terminó, lo extraño con locura.

Llegar al _Grand Prix Final_ había sido una hazaña que la prensa había seguido con diligencia. Con una hija y con su esposo como entrenador, al parecer Yuuri se había vuelto una leyenda luego de volver dos años después de su retiro a los 30. Comentaban que aún se veía joven para su edad, que entrenaba todos los días y que descuidaba la crianza de su hija por estar allí, en el hielo, disfrutando de lo que amaba.

Descuidaba muchas cosas, Yuuri lo sabía.

Muchas,   _pequeñas,_ cosas.

Terminó su coreografía con un crescendo abrupto y el pensamiento de que debía ganar, debía hacerlo o todo su esfuerzo, los días enteros que no habían pasado con su hija y el irremediable  hecho de estar arriesgando su salud  por su última temporada, no valdrían la pena.

Con el segundo puntaje más alto había ganado la medalla de plata en el [_Trophée Eric Bompard_](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Troph%C3%A9e_Eric_Bompard) era un plus que fuese el mejor puntaje de su carrera, un joven brasileño que era obviamente su competencia más amenazante después de Yurio había ganado el oro.

Tory gritaba feliz en el _Kiss and Cry_ , en los brazos de su padre con una gabardina azul pastel, y un moño sujeto con broche en forma de flor parecía una pequeña hada hermosa. Minako le había pintado _“Go Yuuri”_ en la frente, y entre sus pequeñas manos una bandera de Japón era ondeada con descuido.

—Lo has hecho perfecto, Yuuri. —Viktor le besó la mejilla mientras le ayudaba a limpiarse el sudor que le empapaba las sienes. Tory era dueña de las cámaras mientras tanto, lanzando besos  con sus manos y saltando en el regazo de su padre por más atención—, tenemos una semana entera antes de ir a  Canadá para la Final, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Desparramado en el hombro de su esposo y sin muchas ganas de dar una entrevista, Yuuri bufó, cansado. Había estado así las últimas semanas, demasiado cansado para decir una sola palabra después de darlo todo en las presentaciones. La famosa resistencia de Yuuri Katsuki parecía irse apenas tocaba el _Kiss and Cry_. Tory rió, balbuceando entre una mezcla de japonés e inglés que le gustaba el vestuario de su mamá.

Viktor no pensó mucho en ello, dejó a su pareja descansar, pero entonces, esa misma noche en la habitación de hotel viendo a su hija jugar con un juguete sobre la cama, sin nada más que su ropa interior y una graciosa corona de flores que le regalaron a Yuuri durante su programa libre, se dio cuenta de algo.

Ella estaba _tan_ grande.

Tenía un año y medio, lo sabía, era demasiado obvio con ya la mayoría de sus dientes brotando de las encías rosadas y su gran fluidez al hablar. Su hija había alcanzado la edad necesaria como para empezar una despreocupada carrera como modelo infantil para revistas reconocidas. Era bonita, tenía en su rostro la inocencia de Yuuri pero había heredado la elegancia de su abuela Nadeska. La buscaban las marcas de ropa y los publicistas que, con mucha frecuencia, buscaban el paquete completo de la familia Katsuki-Nikiforov.

Sentado en la butaca viendo a su hija y esposo dormir en la misma cama, Viktor tuvo una especie de epifanía.

— ¿Christ?

Llamar a Christ, por supuesto, eso era lo indicado. Con todo y su fama de figura sobre-sexualizada, Christ era un gran padre de dos niños adoptivos, ni él o su esposo tenían el gen en su familia como para que siquiera pudiera activarse y darles una oportunidad de hijos biológicos. Pero era una grandiosa familia que funcionaba como los engranajes de un reloj y a veces, sólo a veces, Viktor los envidiaba.

—No, es Masumi. —El rostro de un hombre sonriente apareció tras la pantalla, Masumi era mitad japonés pero sus facciones era claramente occidentales. El día en que Christ y él anunciaron su compromiso, nadie pudo sorprenderse. Ambos eran amigos desde la infancia y el hecho de que Masumi dejara su próspera carrera como abogado para ser el representante de Christ, había sido una prueba de las sospechas que más tarde todos pudieron confirmar. —Christ está atendiendo a Rafael, vendrá en unos minutos. ¿Lo esperas?

Viktor estaba muy serio, Masumi lo notó porque su postura relajada fue reemplazada por una tensa.

—Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

Viktor dudó, ¿Debería decirlo? ¿No eran sus inquietudes infundadas? Cambiando su posición en la butaca decidió que no perdería mucho por preguntar.

— ¿Como soportan que crezcan? ¿Cómo verlos crecer tan rápido sin pensar que se te está yendo de las manos?

Masumi rió.

—Pues buscas tener otro, eso fue lo que hicimos nosotros. Con ustedes seguro el trabajo es más entretenido que el papeleo del orfanato. —Bromeó, con una risa fácil en sus labios. Ante la palidez de Viktor, carraspeó para adoptar una expresión seria de nuevo—, sólo lo aceptas Viktor, simplemente pasa. Cuando Sahir cumplió ocho, Christ entró en la misma diatriba que tú, estaba aterrado de que su pequeño niño dejara de quererlo, llegó a nosotros con cinco años y su infancia parecía demasiado rápida para ambos. Pero es así como sucede, no hay nada que podamos hacer, sólo disfrutarlos mientras podamos.

Viktor miró hacía a la cama, Yuuri había sentido el peso de su hija en algún momento ya que ahora la acunaba contra su pecho en una posición protectora. Sus dos niños, pensó, ya estaban creciendo.

— ¿Oh, ese es Viktor?, ¡Di _“Hi”,_ Rafael! —Chris apareció en la esquina de la pantalla con una extraña mascarilla en la cara y un niño de un año en los brazos. Rafael era americano, del sur,  de algún país caribeño con amplias playas y sol radiante que le había tostado la piel. El niño, enfurruñado por cualquiera que fuese su capricho ese día, hizo un puchero y se ocultó en el pecho de Chris.

— ¡No! —El niño siguió con su berrinche. Viktor se rió un poco de la frustración de Christopher sobre su caprichoso niño, viéndose reflejado por un momento en su amigo. Charlaron por un rato hasta que Rafael se desenfadó y empezó a llamarlo _“Uncle Vik”_ con su inglés poco practicado.

Ya era tarde cuando los despidió, un poco más relajado respecto al crecimiento desmedido de su hija, pero aún con la angustia de no estar invirtiendo lo suficiente en la infancia de su pequeña.

Esa inquietud no le dejó tranquilo por largos días, al punto de no notar la diferencia en el comportamiento de su esposo. Pasaba más tiempo durmiendo o cansado que con Tory o él, sus fuerzas eran para y por entrenar, el resto de su resistencia parecía desvanecerse entre la fatiga matutina y unas profundas ojeras en su rostro.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Yuuri parecía reticente a mencionar algo sobre el tema.

— ¿Estás seguro de que el médico dijo que estabas bien?

Yuuri comió su tostada, asintiendo sin mirar a los ojos de Viktor, pretendiendo leer una revista mientras mecía a Tory, sentada en su regazo.

Había ido al médico hacía dos semanas, cuando el cansancio empezó a hacer mella en él después de sus entrenamientos y presentaciones. Con una niña de un año y medio, caer dormido la mayor parte del día no era un lujo que podía darse. No se lo había dicho a Viktor a su tiempo, pero también había sentido calambres durante sus presentaciones y enfermarse tan cerca de la última recta de su carrera como patinador no estaba en sus planes. Lo consultó con un medico, se hizo exámenes y al día siguiente, llegaron las pruebas.

Las había quemado al terminar de leerlas.

 _No_ cuando estaba tan _cerca_ , se repitió.

Aguantaría unos días más. Sólo unos días más, se permitiría ser egoísta.

Podría abandonar la temporada para los Cuatro Continentes o para el Campeonato Mundial, pero no para el Grand Prix, estaba más apegado a esa competencia que a ninguna otra. Por el Grand Prix había conocido a Viktor, por él ambos estaban juntos y pensaba darle honor al evento.

—Ya sabes lo que dijo, te lo dije. No tengo la misma edad que antes, tuve un embarazo y soy el patinador con  más  edad aún activo. Es compresible que me sienta agotado.

Viktor hizo una mueca, tomando a Tory entre sus brazos para jugar un rato con ella.

—Pero, ¿tan repentino? Hace tres semanas estabas bien, tenías energía para cuatro programas libres más, y ahora…

La mano de Yuuri cubrió la de Viktor, una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

—Estaré bien, entrenador Nikiforov.

Viktor suspiró, miró a Tory que jugaba con su tostada llena de huevo y una extraña mezcla de jalea.

—Y tú, deberías crecer con más lentitud, ¿no te parece?

Ella echó una fragante carcajada infantil como respuesta.

Además del cansancio desmedido de Yuuri, nada fue fuera de lo común esa semana.  Para el pesar de Viktor, necesitaron una niñera para Tory. El jaleo de los entrenamientos dobles de Yurio y Yuuri, más la incapacidad  de ese último para cuidar de una niña después de sus entrenamientos, los vieron forzados a contratar a una vivaracha muchacha que los acompañara a todos lados con la _“Próxima primadonna del patinaje sobre hielo”,_ a cuestas.

El hecho de que las revistas hablaran sobre lo ocupados y pocos actos que eran para criar a una hija con tanto trabajo y poco tiempo libre de por medio, sólo añadió culpa a las preocupaciones de Viktor. La victoria de Yuuri en el programa corto en el evento final, alivianó el ambiente por un día. Al día siguiente, la tensión de la final y el persistente barullo que circundaba a la siempre polémica familia Katsuki-Nikiforov, terminó por destrabar los ya innatos nervios de Yuuri a minutos de su presentación.

Se sabía los pasos de memoria, lo había perfeccionado a tal punto de no cometer ningún error en los entrenamientos, y había estado obsesionado por volver los pocos triples que aún conservaba en cuádruples, sólo un axel era triple por obvias razones.

No ayudaba que Yurio estuviese en mejor forma, ni que su oponente brasileño contara con uno de los mejores performances que hubiera visto en su carrera.

Aún así, salió a la pista, patinó sin importar los calambres en sus piernas, ni el dolor en su vientre tenso o la fatiga que se arregló por no demostrar. Quería que su hija y su esposo le vieran patinar por última vez, con tanta dedicación como la primera vez que ganó la final.

Y ganar una vez más, una última vez.

Se sorprendió haciéndolo, cansado y sudoroso, con las piernas temblorosas pero atónito al ver su puntuación marcada en el tablero. Nadie pudo superarla,  ni siquiera Yurio.

Ni siquiera el _Niño Prodigio_ de Rusia.

Se había vuelto Hexacampeón. El simple pensamiento le dio fuerzas para levantarse y tomar su lugar en el podio, sonreír a las cámaras e ignorar cualquier dolor que pudiera sentir. 

Nada podría haber arruinado ese momento.

Nada, excepto las inhalaciones sorprendidas, la alarma en los ojos de Viktor cuando, en algún momento de la presentación de las medallas, se dio cuenta que _algo_ bajaba por sus muslos.

Ese día vestía de blanco y su leotardo estaba manchado de rojo.

Yurio fue quien lo sostuvo cuando se desmayó.

**-Baby!History-**

Voces brumosas interrumpían su inconsciencia, luces distantes, un llanto familiar.

—Estará bien, estará bien.

— ¿Cómo pudo ocultarlo…?

—Sabes que es terco, no te lo hubiera dicho.

Conocía esas voces, eran tan familiares, reconfortantes.

— ¿Mommy? —Conocía esa voz. Con esfuerzo, abrió los ojos pesados y le sonrió a su hija. Tory tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto y el cabello revuelto  a causa de un berrinche.

— _My little princess, I’m okay._ _Not cry, my love_.

Estar bien en realidad no era la definición correcta que cualquiera usaría en esos momentos, debajo de las mantas y la ropa de hospital sentía el cuerpo entumecido, el frio le calaba a los huesos, y la intravenosa en su brazo picaba.

Estaba seguro que debía verse terrible.

Pero preocuparía a su princesa si confirmaba su estado deplorable.

— ¿Yuuri? —Haciendo un esfuerzo por enfocar su vista sin los lentes logró vislumbrar a Viktor, el hombre lo abrazó con extremo cuidado, sollozando.

—Pensé que morirías, pensé que no estarías más a mi lado.

A pesar de sus músculos agarrotados y el dolor que atravesaba su vientre, el fuerte estrujón de Viktor fue reconfortante. Tory rió, feliz de compartir un abrazo entre sus padres después de horas de tensión y llanto.

— ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? —Viktor se apartó de él para recriminarle, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. — ¡Pudiste morir! ¡Ambos pudieron hacerlo!

—Quería ganar, por última vez…

— ¡Fuiste egoísta! —Le gritó, a su causa, Tory volvió a llorar. —¿Qué pasaría si hubieras muerto? ¿Qué pasaría con Tory? ¿Qué pasaría conmigo?

Sí, había sido egoísta. Se merecía el dolor por el que pasaba.

Pudo vislumbrar a Yurio al otro lado de la habitación, mirando por la ventana, impávido. Su silencio  y la tensión de sus puños apretados contra sus brazos valían más que mil palabras.

—Sólo quería dar un buen final. —Admitió con pesar. Viktor le entregó a Tory para que pudiera consolarla, ella gimoteó pegada a su cuello—, vaya espectáculo.

—No me importaba  una medalla, Yuuri. Pudieron morir, ambos. —Las lágrimas volvieron al rostro de Viktor. Más que el dolor físico, a Yuuri le dolían esas lágrimas rondado por sus mejillas—, estuvieron a punto de morir ambos.

— ¡Pero a mí sí me importaba la medalla, Viktor! Se trataba de mí, no del esposo de Viktor Nikiforov, no de la madre de su hija… no del inútil patinador que no logró conseguir su sexta medalla porque se embarazó antes de conseguirla. —Su voz estaba ronca. Era un esfuerzo hablar, con Tory ya dormida sobre su pecho, se permitió un minuto de silencio. — ¿Sobrevivió?

¿Había sobrevivido el pequeño guisante en su interior que se había empeñado en ignorar?

Viktor asintió.

—Tendrás una posible amenaza de aborto hasta el quinto mes de embarazo, pero sí: sobrevivió.

Yuuri asintió, el peso en su pecho se volvió más ligero. Tory se removió entre sueños, intranquila, no pudiendo evitar pensar que ese niño en su vientre también pudo ser ella, pudo ser su dulce niña a la que tanto amaba, por la que daría la vida. Se había cegado ante la posibilidad de ganar, creyendo que sólo se hacía daño a sí mismo, sin pensar en el bebé. Otro hijo de Viktor y de él, creciendo  nuevamente en su vientre.

—Lo siento. —Susurró. —Fui un egoísta. —Yuri, al otro lado de la habitación, bufó. El joven hombre se levantó de su silla y caminó airado hasta la puerta, estampándola en su marco. Eso hablaba mucho por él. —, pero no me arrepiento.

Viktor no le dio una respuesta.

—Debo ir con la enfermera y decirle que has despertado. —Y al igual que Yurio, se fue. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo, Yuuri no los culpaba. Él tampoco lo haría de estar en su lugar.

Había ganado el _Grand Prix Final_ en su última temporada como competidor. Pero a cambio de eso, había perdido la confianza de su esposo.

Un precio más caro del habitual.

 


End file.
